1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of forced fluid separators for use in separating various items of trash and other materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recycling of trash allows for the recovery of resalable materials and avoids land cost. Many techniques are used to attempt the economic separation of trash into its constituents including items of paper, plastic, glass and metal. One approach is for the consumer to manually place each item in a separate trash bin. For example, one bin receives papers products whereas another bin receives glass products. The bins are then collected while maintaining segregation of the items and processed into usable material. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,188 wherein beverage bottles are segregated according to specific gravity by floatation. A further approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,781 wherein a rotating vessel receives the trash en masse wherein moisture and heat is applied to the material effecting repulping of paper materials.
Many of the existing techniques are not only ineffective but add to the cost of the recycling effort. Disclosed herein is a forced fluid separator that uses the force of the pressurized fluid along with gravity to separate lighter weight materials.